The present invention generally relates to artificial flowers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device simulating a blooming flower, which when exposed to a liquid activates an internal mechanism to open a simulated flower thereof.
Artificial flowers have been commonly used for indoor decoration. Regular artificial flowers, such as dehydrated flowers which are made of genuine flowers through dehydration process and other synthetic flowers made of plastic materials or satin ribbons, etc. are generally of a fixed type, which may present a sense of beauty, but give no vitality. Thus artificial flowers do not give a lively feeling, and thereby do not provide a pleasant feeling to their viewers.
However, natural flowers have a short life. Moreover, some flowers, such as roses, take days for their flowers to fully blossom and open. Thus, although presenting vitality and natural beauty, natural flowers also have disadvantages.
There is known in the prior art the use of animated artificial flowers and plants that simulate blooming or present a surprise hidden within artificial flower petals. However, most of these require a large assembly to hide an electric motor or hand-driven mechanism, and therefore cannot have the appearance of a long-stem cut flower. Yet others are inherently incapable of concealing a surprise gift. Still others do not simulate gradual blooming.
The inventor is not aware of any prior art of artificial flowers which bloom when placed in water or other liquid, provide ordered overlap in the petals, switch a complex electrical or mechanical function in the surprise during the opening sequence, or provide reusability by the replacement of a dissolvable solid material or provide any of the aforementioned features while utilizing a liquid absorbing and expandable material.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an artificial flower device which has the appearance of a long-stem cut flower and which simulates growth or blooming when placed in water or other liquid. Moreover, there is a continuing need for such a device which provides a gradual or controlled presentation of a blooming flower and which is reusable. Moreover, there is a continuing need for such a device which enables the presentation of a gift or surprise concealed within the closed flower. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other advantages.